Spirit of the Wolf
|image = |caption = On sacred land, unholy beings rise… |writer= Diana G. Gallagher |airdate = October 2, 2001 August 5, 2002 (reprint) |published = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0-743-43040-9 / 9780743430401 |production = Season 4 |previous = Charmed Again |next = Garden of Evil}}Spirit of the Wolf is the 12th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel takes place during the summer, between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" as Paige has moved into the manor, but Cole still has his demonic powers. Summary In the untouched forests, A magic beast appears. A savior of the land— Or symbol of deepest fears! At a remote resort in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, a tree bursts into flames, an animal skull oozes blood, and a wolf threatens to attack, then vanishes like a ghost. The police suspect a nearly extinct Native American group that was forced off the resort's land long ago. Others blame the owners of the resort for defiling sacred tribal lands. Phoebe and Paige arrive for a pre-opening weekend and some sisterly bonding, but are soon drawn into danger by incidents both natural and unnatural. A powerful shaman holds the key to the mystery with his secret knowledge—knowledge that is shared with the wolf haunting the land. The sisters call upon Piper, Leo, and Cole for guidance—and summon all their powers to confront a demon as cunning as any they have ever encountered! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. With Phoebe and Paige out of town for the weekend, she is hoping for a romantic time with her husband. Unfortunately, things never as planned for the Halliwells. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She took on the task to do a photoshoot as Prue's replacement. On the camp, she is frequently visited by the spirit of a wolf. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She went with Phoebe on the assignment and met the handsome law student, Ben Waters. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of shimmering and energy balls. He is currently being chased by a powerful bounty hunter named Q'hal. *'Darryl Morris:' Inspector at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Ben Waters:' Princeton law school graduate and of Sinoyat descent. Works for Sierra Sojourn as a maintenance man, trail guide, and bus driver. He is hoping to become a trial lawyer for his people. Innocent. *'Glooscap:' Algonquaian legendary figure, who was both a shaman and sachem, who established the rules for the natural order of the world. Has a brother who is a wolf spirit. *'Spirit Wolf:' A spirit animal who is also Glooscap's brother. Has appeared to Maude, Phoebe and Paige. *'Formless Possessor Demon:' The formless, nameless figure possessing DeLancey to lay claim on Glooscap's tribal lands. Glooscap banished this demon from his territory long ago. He was accidentally vanquished by Q'hal when a stray attack struck him. *'Q'hal:' Bounty hunter with powers of Pyrokinesis, and Electrokinesis. The demon is bald, with slimy green mottled skin, and yellow eyes, with a powerful stench that demons cannot smell. *'Mitch Rawlings:' Investigative reporter. Writes for National Weekly about political corruption. Handsome, with a mop of sandy blond hair. Shows interest in Phoebe. *'Angie Swanson:' Reporter sent by 415 Magazine to work with Phoebe and Paige on the Sierra Sojourn assignment. Specializes in physical fitness and occasionally writes articles about unusual vacations. Mentioned to be very tall, very thin, with too much shocking red hair and freckles. *'John Hawk:' Elderly chief of the Native American tribe: the Sinoyat. He is completely against Vista Corportation's plan to expand his tribe's lands on Sierra Sojourn. Unfortunately, he lacks the paperwork to prove his tribe's ownership. Owns Hawk's General Store and Gas on the outskirt of Lone Pine River. *'Carlos Martinez:' General manager of the resort. A small wiry man with curly black hair. An expert woodsman with a national reputation and a master's degree in business administration. He is intent on following through Vista's plans for expanding the resort. *'William DeLancey:' CEO of Vista Recreation Incorporated. *'Gloria Stark:' Tagged along with her father to the resort. Seems to have fear of wilderness and a crush on Jeremy Fenton. Has brown hair. *'David Stark:' Bearded reporter for a Los Angeles newspaper. Said to be in his forties, with a scar on his left cheek. He spent very little time with his daughter throughout her childhood due to his adventures, and insisted on taking her to the resort for bonding time. *'Maude Billie:' 54-year-old with graying brown hair. Never married. Used to work as a professional cook in diners and country clubs before becoming head chef of at the Sierra Sojourn resort. Minor *'Jeremy Fenton:' The Vista Recreation public relations rep and tour guide. Noted to be slim, cocky, and in his late 20s with perfect hair. *'Sheriff Jefford:' Lone Pine River local sheriff, who has reservations about the Sinoyat. *'Ms. Olson:' DeLancey's assistant. *'Steven Casey:' Reporter. A heavy-set, clean-cut man in his mid-30s. Staff writer for Outdoor. *'Jan and Dona Mueller:' Twins. College students who are working as housekeepers for the summer. Have long dark hair. *'Doris Cirelli:' Head housekeeper and resident nurse of Sierra Sojourn resort. A stickler for rules and details, Doris is responsible for the infirmary, community lavatories, and laundry. Wears wire-rimmed glasses on her narrow nose. *'Howard and Tracy Charles:' British reporters. Married to each other. *'Sally and Jim Orlando:' Hosts of a cable TV travel show. They are part of the group of reporters at the resort. *'Brandon Lane:' A syndicated columnist from upstate New York. Got a cut over his eye when the bus he rode on got caught in a dangerous storm that nearly killed everyone while crossing a bridge. *'Sonja and Kyle Larson:' A married couple. Sonja is 25 years old, soft-spoken, and petite with short, blond hair and blue eyes; Kyle is 32-year-old, with boyish good looks and a perpetual grin. Sonja works as the dining room supervisor while Kyle works as a baker and assistant chef at the Sierra Sojourn resort. *'Harley Smith:' The middle-aged head guide and survival expert, with a lean body and military-style buzz hair cut. *'Hans Gruber:' A German journalist and one of the campers. Mentioned *'Gil Corso:' Prue's old boss at 415 Magazine. He gives Phoebe an assignment to take photos at the Sierra Sojourn. *'Prue Halliwell:' The recently-deceased Charmed One and oldest Halliwell sister. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed while trying to protect a doctor from the demon Shax. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ruler of the Underworld. He is the sisters' greatest threat. *'Matt:' A police officer who wanted root beer, but the deliverer opts to give him orange juice instead since there was no root beer. *'Judge Stanford:' The judge who grants Darryl a search warrant to Vista Recreation Incorporated. *'Chief Running Wolf:' The Sinoyat chief in 1880. He tried to lead a rebellion against the government for driving them out of their home, and the tribe was exiled to Kansas in the process. *'Colonel Matthew Clarke:' A member of the troop that relocated the Sinoyat to Kansas in 1887. He was the one who confiscated the Wampum Belt along with other tribal heirlooms when the Natives threatened to walk to Washington to shame the government into honoring the treaty. He left the artifacts in a steamer trunk for decades until someone in the family opened it in the 1970s. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Glooscap :According to the page in the Book of Shadows, Glooscap is the guardian of Native American mysteries and secrets. Though good in essence, he follows his own rules. His power exceeds the Power of Three. Spells Unveiling Spell :Pages buried 'neath a veil :Imposed by unknown foes to seal, :The ancient text I wish to see :Begone the veil's obscurity. To Vanquish Q'hal :Power of Three spell that requires a potion after chanting :Demon hunter on the prowl, concealed with no restraints, :Condemned, this scourge of death so foul, erased, its putrid faint. Powers *'Dream Leaping:' Used by Glooscap and the wolf to walk into Phoebe's dreams. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to attack Q'hal. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Q'hal to attack Cole with electricity. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Manifestation:' Used by the wolf and Glooscap to appear to the witches. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her surroundings. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport. *'Possession:' Used by the formless demon to take over a businessman's body. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see a waterfall. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Q'hal to attack Cole with fire. *'Reality Warping:' Used by Glooscap to command his tribal lands. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole to teleport. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a wampum belt into her hands. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Notes and Trivia * This is the first original story book with Paige. * Piper and Leo's delayed honeymoon was mentioned. * Phoebe's hate toward camping was mentioned. *The timeline is mentioned to be June. Errors *Piper said that it was the first time she has seen Ben, when she must have seen him earlier when he became frozen while Phoebe was with the wolf. International Titles *'French:' La ceinture sacrée (The Sacred Belt) *'Russian:' Duh volka (Spirit of the Wolf) *'Spanish (Spain): '''El espiritu del lobo ''(The Spirit of the Wolf) *'Dutch:' Geest van de wolf (Spirit of the Wolf) livre12.JPG|French cover 30e949904433.jpg|Russian cover El espiritu del lobo.jpg|Spanish cover Geest van de wolf.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise